Generally, a light emitting module like a hand-held laser pointer generates a tremor (trembling) in pointing out a long-distanced target. The effectiveness of such hand-held laser pointers for particularly pointing out a target is reduced by the unintentional tremor of the user's hand. Human tremor is an involuntary trembling or shaking of the muscles of the body associated with physical weakness, emotional stress, or excitement.
That is, a user holds the pointer in one hand and directs the laser beam towards a target, and a handshake of the user is transferred to the tremor of the laser pointer, because a diameter of laser beam is narrow, and the laser pointer is small and light-weighted.
Furthermore, the fact is that a robot or a manufacturing device using a laser vision suffers from accuracy due to tremor caused by vibration. A portable lighting device is also present with tremor.
Although a laser pointer lighting device has been developed for effective business and manufacturing and convenience, the laser pointer suffers from generation of tremor, resulting in decreased accuracy and/or visual inconvenience.
Meanwhile, one known art in the related field, Korean Registered Patent No. 2000-0060380 teaches a laser pointer equipped with hand tremor compensation function. However, the Korea patent suffers from disadvantages due to complicated structure and limitation to a general hand-held lighting device, such that there is an urgent need in the art for an improved and accurate light emitting device that substantially eliminates the abovementioned disadvantages.